


I'll remember you when no else will, my love.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: American McGee's Alice, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Despite what his siblings (mainly Kol) thinks Elijah did not hate the story of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll or any of the movies that were based on the book.No. The story just leaves a bitter taste (like when one forgets to add sugar to his/or her Earl Grey tea) in Elijah’s mouth. Why? Because Elijah had meet (more than that) the girl who inspired the book.





	

Despite what his siblings (mainly Kol) thinks Elijah did not hate the story of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll or any of the movies that were based on the book. 

No. The story just leaves a bitter taste (like when one forgets to add sugar to his/or her Earl Grey tea) in Elijah’s mouth. Why? Because Elijah had meet (more than that) the girl who inspired the book. 

Alice Liddell. 

A lost, destroyed, beautifully broken young woman. Who had been trapped in her own mind. Her own demons and her so called insanity. 

Aristotle had phrased it best: No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness. And Alice had been brilliant. How could she not been when she fought (and conquered) Dr. Angus Bumby’s compulsion? A human actually winning against a vampire (who drank from humans) compulsion had been unheard of until Alice. 

Clever, mad, broken Alice. Who's tale had been so easily forgotten. Well not forgotten but not wholly remembered. It had been whitewashed into a childish version that parents read to their children at night. 

So no Elijah doesn’t hate the Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. He just has a great dislikement of how the world had forgotten the true, one of a kind Alice and her story.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I made at one in the morning. I would have posted it sooner but it's been crazy busy for me.


End file.
